masterfox3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis games
'' By:'' SEGA Year: 1989 Genre: Retro, Classic, Radical, Depressing Generation: ''4th ''Blast Processing! The Sega Genesis (also known as the Mega Drive in Europe or simply the Genesis) will always is known for me as a unique console considering it’s the first consoles to ever attack head-on its video game rival, Nintendo. I felt like a battle of the gods and watching them fight each other between commercials or presentations was always hilarious! The Sega Genesis was released early when the NES was still in its 8-bit era and it was pretty obvious the sole purpose of the genesis was to beat Nintendo to a pulp to what would have been the worse terms of comparison ever made… Graphics! The Genesis was the first console to have 16-bit graphics and it abused of that fact, sooner or later games where more about looks than actual gameplay and it was always about BITS. No one before or in the NES era talked about BITS but now it was all about them. One of the things in there coKimmercials they loved to talk about was the BLAST PROCESSING, nobody ever was sure of what Blast Processing but I’m pretty sure it was a lame nick name for a unique RAM trick that made the Genesis have the capacity to make gameplay so fast and exciting, mostly shown in Sonic The Hedgehog which was at the time one of the fastest games ever made, there was nothing like it. And oh boy… Sonic The Hedgehog, pretty much if you’re getting a Sega Genesis happens to be you’re looking forward to that game! Sega knew that without a mascot they had no way in defeating Nintendo so they made Sonic, a fast and RADICAL blue mouse-like animal that can run at the speed of sound. At the time he was EVERYTHING and he even managed to beat Mario in terms of both gameplay and radical, it was sure of it that Sonic The Hedgehog was one of the best games of all times and one of the greatest mascots of all times as well. Then… Came the final years of the Sega Genesis… Even though Sonic The Hedgehog series was indeed amazing it felt like the rest of the Genesis library was… Kind of short compared to a Nintendo system, and for the fact that the Super Nintendo was released later with most of the ground breaking games of all times, better graphics and most importantly... BETTER SOUNDCHIP made the Sega Genesis kind of a… Dead console... And you know what they say! Genesis does what nintendon't! (die that is). But Sega couldn’t simply accept defeat so they simply released these add-ons called the “32x” and the “Sega CD”, and I use the term “Add-ons” very loosely considering the things whore pretty much a console on their own, the only reason they needed the Sega Genesis was to enhance its life span, which is PRETTY MUCH WHAT IT REALLY WAS, the Sega Genesis was dying and it needed some medical help and these 2 monsters attached to him are pretty much it. The Sega CD was one of the first consoles to use CDs and it was pretty new at it’s time being… Maybe a bit TOO new, the Sega CD used full lengh movies as cutscenes and gameplay making it feel like a interactive movie, and all of those interactive movie games feel and ARE so silly, maybe it was a experimental era of video games but I really do fear that it could of become the future of all video games. Not to tell the Sega CD had some good games! Far from it, the Sega CD most praised game is Sonic the Hedgehog CD, which is considered one of the best Sonic games in the entire series! And Snatcher that was pretty much one of Kojima’s (the creator of the famous Metal Gear Solid series) first praised games. The 32x? Well… Unlike the Sega CD there isn’t much to talk about it, in fact I hardly even know that much of games that were released for it and the fact that it was being released when the Sega Saturn, THE NEXT SEGA CONSOLE was coming why would you even consider getting one? The only good game that came out for it was probably Knuckles Chaotix, a sonic spin off! Other than that the library consists of only bad ports of mostly arcade games or PC games, you could tell the 32X had a short life. As you can see the Sega Genesis had a pretty messed up history in video games, and honestly compared to the Super Nintendo it’s not that much of a good console but it still a classic in my opinion even though it made so many mistakes like trying to be edgy or COOL, maybe releasing bad hardware or simply making other bad decisions. The controller was pretty neat and simple, just 3 buttons and a dpad. Kind of feels little for a 4th generation console but it's considered for me as one of the best controllers of all time. Also its soundchip kind of sucks considering it’s hard to operate and it seems as if Sonic was the only game that could of pulled it off by making good music. Just sayin’! Due to the laziness of mine i will not create seperate pages for the Sega CD and Sega 32X games (besides they are considered SEGA Genesis games either way), instead i will simply mark them with a little shinaz star cosnidering: = Sega CD = Sega 32X Normal and 32X Games 1. Gunstar Heroes (1993) by Treasure 2. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (1994) by Sega 3. Sonic the Hedgehog CD (1993) by Sega 4. Ristar (1995) by Sega 5. Castlevania: Bloodlines (1994) by Konami 6. Comix Zone (1995) by Sega 7. Mega Turrican 8. Knuckles' Chaotix (1995) by Sega 9. Tempo (1995) by Sega, Red Company 10. Streets of Rage 3 (1994) by Sega Altered Beast '' By:'' SEGA Year: 1989 Genre: ''Beat 'em Up Length: ''Players: '' '' '' Android Assault: The Revenge of Bari-Arm '' By: SEGA Year: 1994 Genre: ''Shoot 'em Up Length: ''Players: '' Castlevania: Bloodlines '' By: Konami Year: 1994 Genre: ''Platformer Length: ''Players: '' Comix Zone '' By: SEGA Year: 1995 Genre: ''Beat 'em Up, Fighter Length: ''Players: '' Contra: Hard Corps '' By: Konami Year: 1994 Genre: ''Run 'n Gun Length: ''Players: '' '' '' Decap Attack '' By: Vic Tokai Year: 1991 Genre: ''Platformer Length: ''Players: '' Dynamite Headdy '' By: Treasure Year: 1994 Genre: ''Platformer Length: ''Players: '' Earthworm Jim Special Edition '' By: Shiny Entertainment Year: 1995 Genre: ''Platformer Length: ''Players: '' Elemental Master '' By: TechnoSoft Year: 1993 Genre: ''Shoot 'em Up Length: ''Players: '' Eliminate Down '' By: Aprinet Year: 1993 Genre: ''Shoot 'em Up Length: ''Players: '' Final Fight CD '' By: Capcom Year: 1993 Genre: ''Beat 'em Up Length: ''Players: '' '' '' Ghouls'n Ghosts '' By: Capcom Year: 1989 Genre: ''DYING, Platformer Length: ''Players: '' Golden Axe '' By: Capcom Year: 1989 Genre: ''Beat 'em Up Length: ''Players: '' '' '' Gunstar Heroes '' By: Treasure Year: 1993 Genre: ''Run 'n Gun Length: ''Players: '' '' '' High Seas Havoc '' By: Data East Year: 1993 Genre: ''Platformer Length: ''Players: '' Keio's Flying Squadron '' By: Vic Tokai Year: 1993 Genre: ''Shoot 'em Up Length: ''Players: '' Kid Chameleon '' By: SEGA Year: 1992 Genre: ''Platformer Length: ''Players: '' Knuckles' Chaotix '' By: SEGA Year: 1995 Genre: ''Platformer, Puzzle Length: ''Players: '' '' '' M.U.S.H.A. '' By: Compile Year: 1990 Genre: ''Shoot 'em Up Length: ''Players: '' Mega Turrican '' By: Factor 5 Year: 1994 Genre: ''Platformer, Run 'n Gun Length: ''Players: '' Michael Jackson's Moonwalker '' By: Sega Year: 1990 Genre: ''Beat 'em Up, Platformer Length: ''Players: '' Outrun 2019 '' By: Sega Year: 1993 Genre: ''Racing Length: ''Players: '' Pulseman '' By: Game Freak Year: 1994 Genre: ''Platformer Length: ''Players: '' Ranger-X '' By: GAU Entertainment Year: 1993 Genre: ''Metroidvania, Shoot 'em Up Length: ''Players: '' Rocket Knight Adventures '' By: Konami Year: 1993 Genre: ''Platformer, Shoot 'em Up Length: ''Players: '' Shadow Squadron '' By: Sega Year: 1995 Genre: ''Rail Shooter Length: ''Players: '' Snatcher '' By: Konami Year: 1994 Genre: ''Visual Novel, Point and Click Adventure game ''Length: 5 hours Players: '' It’s a fully voice acted ADVENTURE! One of the Sega CD's games that basically managed to sell the console as it was known as one of the only reedamble games to come out of the lifespan of it! About people with amnesia that just wake up in the cyberpunk future filled with robots that kill people and take their place by looking just like them. But... It's honestly not all that good as I expected it to be, I’m not sure if it ended up being too short for my tastes or was really just a bunch. Kojima has this strategy to find a philosophical idea and build around it but… When you think about it that much it just makes most of the story seem out of place or complete irrelevant to everything, sure it’s just a random mystery tale that half way into the game doesn’t really even feel that driven it’s just that when you look at all you’ve done throughout it seems very short, the main theme that’s presented in the ending is not relevant at all and seems to be put there. Snatcher doesn’t feel consistent, which is kind of sad because as you play it for the first time it is very slow-paced and mysterious and there seems to be something bigger you aren’t catching but it seems to never deliver, Kojima has this way of just filling filler with random scientific fiction or quirky moments presented by very perverted characters, it might entertain you with its cheesiness temporarily but you’ll end up realizing it was mostly a let down to what seemed like a good concept to begin an adventure with, even with the silly foreshadowing, could also be because of funds honestly considering this game has been made over and over several times but really this is one of the games in which the INTRO delivers more than the game itself in some aspects... It’s a very innovative game for… About anything it presents, especially for 1994 (Or it’s past versions for that matter even though those past versions didn’t include as many as features as this version) such as: References to nazi ideology, other political ideologies, general stuff that would later be known as Kojima’s signature, lots of messed up detailed pixelated gore, a lot of voice acting, big lengthened cutscenes. All of this that is somewhat new for video games but kind of mediocre when compared to other mediums (especially the ones this game is influenced off). The music is pretty groovy and extremely well composed in the likes of 80s slowpaced music which is lovely, and of course one of the things people celebrate all the time are the visuals, for a SEGA CD game it has insane amount of well animated scenes, not only that but some pretty striking images too that were a bit hard core for Sega CD standards. Snatcher might snatch some fans here and there but just don’t expect it to be as memorable or well delivered as Blade Runner or the Terminator, in general it doesn't quite hit me and I just look at it as a cheesy random homage rather than well-thought then again what do you expect from a game that's been delayed and remade since '88... Also a girl the main character has perversions to in this game is 14?! Sonic 3D Blast '' By: SEGA, Traveller's Tales Year: 1996 Genre: ''Isometric Platformer Length: ''Players: '' Sonic Spinball '' By: SEGA (The american one) Year: 1996 Genre: ''Platformer, Pinball Length: ''Players: '' Sonic the Hedgehog '' By: SEGA Year: 1991 Genre: ''Platformer Length: ''Players: '' Sonic the Hedgehog 2 '' By: SEGA Year: 1992 Genre: ''Platformer Length: ''Players: '' '' '' Sonic the Hegehog 3 '' By: SEGA Year: 1994 Genre: ''Platformer Length: ''Players: '' '' '' Sonic the Hedgehog CD '' By: SEGA Year: 1993 Genre: ''Platformer Length: ''Players: '' Splatterhouse 2 '' By: Namco Year: 1992 Genre: ''Beat 'em Up Length: ''Players: '' Splatterhouse 3 '' By: Namco Year: 1993 Genre: ''Beat 'em Up Length: ''Players: '' Streets of Rage '' By: ''SEGA ''Year: 1991 Genre: ''Beat 'em Up Length: ''Players: '' '' '' Streets of Rage 2 '' By: ''SEGA ''Year: 1992 Genre: ''Beat 'em Up Length: ''Players: '' '' '' Streets of Rage 3 '' By: ''SEGA ''Year: 1994 Genre: ''Beat 'em Up Length: ''Players: '' '' '' Super Fantasy Zone '' By: ''SEGA ''Year: 1993 Genre: ''Beat 'em Up Length: ''Players: '' Tempo '' By: ''Sega, Red Company ''Year: 1995 Genre: ''Platformer Length: ''Players: '' The Lion King '' By: ''Westwood Studios, Inc., Virgin Interactive ''Year: 1994 Genre: ''Platformer Length: ''Players: '' The Revenge of Shinobi '' By: ''SEGA ''Year: 1989 Genre: ''Platformer Length: ''Players: '' Vectorman '' By: ''BlueSky Software ''Year: 1995 Genre: ''Platformer, Run 'n Gun Length: ''Players: '' Virtua Fighter '' By: ''Sega ''Year: 1995 Genre: ''3D Fighter Length: ''Players: '' '' '' Zero Wing '' By: ''Toaplan ''Year: 1991 ''Genre: ''Shoot 'em Up Length: ''Players: '' Ignoring completely the infamous introduction cutscene with horrible grammar the game is pretty decent… Anyone who says different is a complete liar who only saw it for the little internet thing going for it and just simply threw it away considering it was one of the worst games ever made. Which is stupid because as I said before this is a pretty decent game, all in all it’s a simple side scrolled shoot ‘em up with 3 types of weapon devices and possible one of the most overpowered ones in gaming, the homing missile, it’s the type of weapon you would want to have everytime because it kills everything on the screen. It should be known that this game is forgiven as hell because even without the most overpowered missile weapon in the game it’s easy for the fact that you can continue many times you want, still not surprisingly easy? Well this game lets you continue at the point you DIED. For me that’s a first in shoot ‘em ups. This is probably the easiest shoot ‘em up I ever played. It also on top of those 3 weapons which is Laser, Missile and triple but also has an option that lets you grab enemies and use them as objects to throw or shields. The graphics are really great and those of course show up in the cutscenes and during level design, but something that is more impressive that so far everything in the game would be the music, it is really well made and considering how the sega genesis is rare to have a nice rhythm it’s refreshing to see music like this happen on the console. Guessing the chance you’re a person that could be simply playing this game for the heck of it, it’s not that bad to endure like many people say but not that good either considering there isn’t that much going for it.